365 Days with Dakota's Most Wanted
by AdamTheCentaur
Summary: Who would have thought Hatstreak had a diary? Eventual Hotstreak/Ebon! Don't like don't read! I own none of the characters in this story, all static shock characters are owned by DC. Also thank you CrystallicSky for letting me use your Journal idea! You should check out their fics!
1. 1:Locked up and jotted down

_January 1, 2005._

Jesus fuck I can't _believe_ I'm actually _writing_ in this piece of shit. Stupid fuckin physicist and her stupid fuckin ideas…

 _...Anyway_ I guess I should introduce myself. The names Francis Stone A.K.A Hotstreak A.K.A the most badass villain that this shit town known as Dakota has ever seen!

Now I know what you're thinkin * _girly whiney bitch voice_ * " _but Hotstreak if you're so awesome why in the holy fuck are you writin in a_ _ **diary**_ _?"_ And to that I say a huge FUCK YOU because I'm **The-Motherfuckin-Hotstreak** and I'll do as I goddamn please! I'd also say that it definitely wasn't _my_ idea!

Long story short I'm locked up again (thanks for that Static, I _swear_ I'm gonna kill him one of these days) and my newest shrink thinks that having me write down my day-to-day thoughts will help me work through some of my 'issues'.

Dumb bitch I don't _have_ issues! My only _issue_ is stupid ass people not getting in my way and messing up my plans and shit!

I honestly don't know why they're even trying anymore. I mean I've been coming in and out of here for _years_ now. You'd think they'd just give up on trying to 'fix' me. But hey if they wanna waste everybody's time then that's fine with me, it just makes it easier to bust outta here when I gotta be transported to a bunch of different places.

The whole 'bustin outta here' thing is gonna have to wait though because guess fuckin what? I DON'T HAVE MY FUCKIN POWERS _AGAIN!_

So you know that whole 'ebon and I merging' * _shudders*_ (Oh god it was so wrong) thing that happened last year in May? Yeah we didn't just fucking die a watery death like everyone thought we did. Granted we _were_ both super freaked out and I _did_ almost drown but I've dealt with Maria trying to kill me enough times to know how to keep my head above water and freakout at the same time.

I swam back to shore (took fuckin _forever_ ) and collapsed for a few hours because of how _exhausted_ I was. Luckily nobody seemed to be around to catch me, probably all off celebrating Static and Gears newest victory.

When I finally _did_ wake up I stumbled my way to my old apartment that I 'rent' (Yeah _right_!) in the shady side of town.

Ya know it's kinda funny I didn't see any sign of Ebon when woke up but I have this weird feeling he made it back alive too.

Wouldn't fuckin surprise me. The guy is almost as hard to kill of as Static himself. Fuckin shadowy bitch…

So I don't have my powers anymore but hey I'm still kick-ass. I got right back to my old ways as soon as I was back to full strength. (Took a couple months but Eh.)

I tried to rob a jewelry store a few days ago, one of those really high class joints that do specialty rings and shit for rich people.

Everything was going really well, the people were all freaked out because " _oh my god its Hotstreak!_ " and I was about to make a clean getaway but guess who _had_ to show up as I was gonna leave?

Thats right, Static and his fuckin boyfriend in spandex. (Seriously what's with heros and spandex?)

As you can tell from the location i'm writing the fight didn't end to well for me.

Gotta say it was almost worth it to see the looks on their stupid masked faces. It was like a mixture of ' _ohthankfuckinggodhesnotdead'_ and ' _goddamnitnowwegottadealwithhim'_. Lol

Anyway, it's late and I'm tired so fuck you book I'm finding a place to stash you (because there's no way in _hell_ I'm gonna let that shrink or anybody else read this) and going to bed. Night bitches!


	2. 2:Broke Some Guy's Face XD

_January 2, 2005._

Ugh, today's been kinda boring.

Its started with my bitch of a shrink asking to see my entry from yesterday, to which I gave her a resounding FUCK NO and told her where she could shove all her physiatrist bullshit.

She didn't like that too much.

Her: "Francis please. We're only trying to help you."

Me: "I don't fuckin _need_ your help! The only thing that I _need_ is to get out of this dump and a get motherfuckin cold one! Not some bitch that thinks she needs to _fix_ me by putting her nose in shit thats none of her business!"

The rest on the appointment went on like that until I she got tired of arguing with me and sent me back to my cell (had me escorted back by about 5 huge brawny dudes with guns. I get the feeling they don't _trust_ me XD ).

So we get back to my cell and one of the crazies across the hall who's just kinda hangin out in front of his own cell is _taunting_ _ **me**_. Sayin shit about me being a crazy pyro freak and I wasn't so tough without all my powers to back me up. He actually went as far as sayin _he_ could totally kick _my_ ass.

Well I wasn't just gonna sit there and take that shit from some nobody. So I proceeded to to prove that not only can I still do a _lot_ of damage without my powers but also prove that the five guards they had around me wasn't nearly enough to stop me from doin shit.

Lets just say the docs in this place are gonna have a tough time breaking it to the fucker that his face is gonna stay like that for the rest of his life (or however long it takes for me to off him). Eh that's what happened when you get your head smashed into iron bars about twenty times before the orderlies can pry me off you.

Bitch should have known better Hotstreak doesn't take shit from _anybody_ especially not some two-bit lowlife that has never so much as got his name in a paper (might change soon, but really, _obituaries_ don't count in my book).

I got thrown back into my cell when they were finally able to get me undercontrol (I got bored and let them) and not to long after my shrink came by to _scold_ me. Thats right folks! This fuckin whore _scolded_ me with a disapointed look and _everything_!

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life! I mean _really_? She thinks she's gonna suddenly make me feel bad about my wrong doings because she's trying to act like some messed up version of a mother? FAT CHANCE! XD

God these fuckin people are so fuckin dumb! If this is the best that shrink school has to offer it's no _wonder_ why there are so many wack-jobs runnin around! XD

After soundly laughing my ass off at her for a few minutes she left and since then I've been confined to my cell for the foreseeable future due to my 'violent behavior'.

See me if I give a flying fuck.

I actually kinda like not having to got out to the year for rec time. I fuckin _hate_ people and honestly this just gives me an excuse to not be around them.

It _is_ boring though, not gonna lie. I've spent the last couple hours switching between doing push ups and sticking my foot out through the bars of my cell when people walk by to trip them.

One guard fell right not his face and I about pissed myself I laughed so hard. He didn't seem to entertained. The seething glare he sent me from over his shoulder as he walked away had me laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

Ahhhhh I _love_ fuckin with people!


	3. 3: Making Plans

January 3, 2005.

Another boring day, but really I wasn't expecting anything else. I am still confined to my cell after what I did yesterday.

My arms a sore from all the pushups and everybody's learned to give my door a wide berth when they walk by so both of those are out in terms of entertainment. I was counting ceiling tiles for a while but stopped when staring at the blaring white color of'em started giving me a headache.

I think I might bust outta here soon but I don't have any solid plans yet.

Whatever shouldn't be to hard. Everyone underestimates me when I can't shoot fire from my hands so the security around here is kinda lacking. I mean they have fuckers escort me places and shit but they just leave me completely unsupervised when I'm in my cell.

Thats a big mistake for them but a not so much for me. I'm gonna cook something up, not gonna write it down on the off chance that they find this dumb thing before I get out but you can fuckin bet that people will be hurt and I'm going to set as much of this place on fire as I can without my powers as I'm leaving!

I will say that it will involve an appointment with Miss Whore that I gotta go to in the morning. Hehehehe...


	4. 4:With Freedom Comes New Clothes!

_January 4, 2005._

FUCK YEAH! Guess where I'm writing the entry from? Give you a hint: It's NOT PRISON! Kick-ass, I know!

I suppose I should update you on what's goin on.

So yesterday I had nothing better to do than sit on my ass and plot my escape attempt. I've broken outta that place more times than I can count so I already knew all the ins and outs, I just needed an opening.

I got one on my way to that appointment I talked about yesterday with my hands cuffed securely behind me and five guys in tow. It was fuck all early and for whatever reason they hadn't upped the ante on guard duty for me (have I mentioned these people are fuckin _dumb_?). One of the dudes had my journal in his hands because on a whim I decided I wanted to take it with and said I changed my mind and wanted to let my shrink read it.

We were walking through this tiny strip of hallway that the cameras couldn't _quite_ get a full view of. I could tell the guys weren't all that awake yet which it bein like six am (I was fine being a morning person) and I just _had_ to take advantage of that.

(Yeah, yeah, I _know_ I've only been there a few days but it was really starting to give me the hospital creeps with all the doctors and shit.)

I rammed my shoulder into the guy to my right while he let out a yawn. He lost his balance at the sudden push and slammed his head into the metal wall. Needless to say he was out cold before he even hit the ground.

Anyway the rest of the guys woke up for whatever morning stupor they were in and lunged at me. I managed to dodge to the side and took the split second it took them to recover to jump up while moving my arms down and under my feet.

With my arms now _not_ behind my back I didn't have a ton of trouble fucking up the rest. I've been in a _lot_ for fights and I don't care what kind of training they've had, they weren't on my level.

They were soon all incapacitated on the floor and I snagged a guard's key chain, and my book while I got outta there. I snuck around corners and dodged orderlies until I made my way to the main office at the front of the building. It was around then that a blaring siren went off and blinking red lights started to flash in alarm.

They must have found my little entourage passed out in the hallway. I was kinda surprised it took them that long really.

Didn't matter, by the time they figured out where I was I had already started a huge fuckin fire in the main office and ran out the front door to freedom! Take THAT losers!

I ran as faster than a motherfucker away from that hellhole. I needed to ditch the clothes I was wearing. I can pull of _anything_ but walking around in a neon orange jumper tends to be like a beacon to police. So I made a detour to a clothing boutique in a different direction than my apartment so the cops wouldn't know where I was heading. It was pretty devoid of people out on the streets and the shop was closed when I got there but I managed with a rock and a good throw.

The place didn't really have anything that I would deem great looking. It ended up being one of those 'trendy' places but I had to make do with what a got.

What I got was a pair of black jeans that were way tighter than my tried-and-true cargo pants that I normally wear, a dark green T-shirt some shitty band decal on it, and a pair of black dress shoes that were surprisingly comfy.

I took a glance at one of the full-length mirrors and didn't think it looked _to_ horrible on me. Definitely not my style but not _bad_.

Sirens were heard off in the distance and I decided to get the fuck outta there. I grabbed a dark grey hoodie and a baseball cap on my way out so people wouldn't be tipped off by my bright-as-all-fuck hair. Raided the cash register to while I was at it, got a good chunk a change from it (damn these clothes must _really_ be expensive!)

Getting through downtown was a little easier with my new disguise and before I knew it I was back in my shitty apartment.

The place hasn't changed at all, not that I thought it would. Its pretty minimalistic as for as furniture and shit go. Its gotta couch and little TV in the living room and a table with some chairs in a small space out in front of a tiny ass kitchen.

Whatever, its got a bed and right now that's all I care about now that all that adrenaline isn't pumping through my system. I don't really know why I'm still writing in this thing, it's dumb but I think I like writing about my day..I don't know, I don't exactly have someone to talk to about it so I guess this is just gonna be a thing now.

Side note to myself that I need to get some new clothes later when the heat dies down a little as of right now I don't have to much to choose from.

I'm gonna go see if there's anything good in the fridge because I haven't had anything to eat yet and I'm starving.

 _Update-_ There fuckin _wasn't_. So I gotta get groceries now to! Fuck!


	5. 5:Dammit, I'm Hungry

January 5, 2005.

So today was boring as shit.

Not much happened.

I got up around eight this morning and was quickly reminded that I had no food in the apartment, if the loud growling in my stomach was anything to go by.

I got out of bed and got ready to head out to the one grocery store that's still managed to stay in business around this part of town. It's not a great place or anything and I'm 90% sure it doesn't sell anything name-brand but its got food, which is enough for most of its customers.

So I finish getting ready and headed out.

The typical riff raff was lounging around the entrance of my apartment building talkin and laughin with each other over shit no one cares about. They gave me some weird looks as I passed by but I can't say I blame them. I'd stare to if some dude in snobby, trendy clothes came waltzing down the stairs of a crumbling building deep in the ghetto.

They were whispering to one another as I slipped out the door. Probably crackin jokes.

Pff, see if I give a fuck.

Once I was out on the street I fixed my hat to sit a little lower on my head to cover my face as much as possible. Don't want the cops to get wind of me now do I?

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful.

I got more stares, some snide remarks which I thought I did a great job handling. I only punched one guy who decided to get in my face, so I'd say I did pretty well.

At the store I was rushing to just get what I needed and leave. The cops are always lurking around there.

Probably has somethin to do with it gettin robbed all the time.

But anyway I got my shit, left, and walked back home. I only got food though, the store here doesn't sell clothes, so I'm gonna have to go and get those some other time in another part of town.

After making myself somethin to munch on I sat down on the old ratty couch in the living room and watched some TV. There wasn't anything to interesting on, mostly news stories about my daring escape yesterday.

I eventually settled on some mind-numbing kids show and zoned out far a bit and came back into focus a few hours later.

I've been doing that a lot lately. Just zoning out completely. I don't really know what's up with it. My shrink tried to tell me some junk about trying to escape my reality or something but I know thats bullshit. The only thing I was trying to escape was the looney bin and I succeeded.

What pisses me off about it is I'm not thinking of anything. I'm just sitting there feeling something. I don't know what it is, I can never put a name or shape to it, but I feel it. Its like this nagging… something just floating around in my head and all I can do is focus on it.

Maybe the everybodies right, maybe I am a little crazy. Oh well, can't change that now I guess.

After I snapped out of it I was hungry again and made a sandwich and I'm writing this now just sprawled out on my bed relaxing.

So that was my day. Probably gonna call it a night. Later!


	6. Not Shit!

_**January 6, 2005.**_

Did all of nothing today.

They're still going crazy trying to find me. Its all over the news and I keep hearing cop cars go by outside. So I stayed inside and laid low today.

Jesus FUCK I'm bored!


End file.
